Pekka-Eric Auvinen
Pekka-Eric Auvinen aka the Youtube Killer (June 4th, 1989 - November 7th, 2007) was the Finnish gunman responsible for committing the Jokela high school massacre. And friends with Colby Morrow. He has been bullied since elementary school and has been shot with pellet guns on his way to school. He is described by his teachers as a bright student with a keen interest in history. On the day of the attack, Pekka-Eric Auvinen posted a video on Youtube, with the Stray Bullet soundtrack, which is also Eric's and Dylan's favorite song, predicting the massacre. He also posted a thread on 4chan stating: "Bye, going to shoot people at my school in jokela now." In the initial attack, Auvinen killed 8 people including his school principal, Helena Kalmi. He attempted to burn the whole school down by splashing kerosene to the walls. After annihilating the pupils, he shot himself in the head and died hours later in the hospital. His ideologies include a mix of cynicism, antihumanism and nihilism, describing humanity as overrated and a species among other animals. He is fervently anti-religious as well, perceiving them as stupid and pointless. Lastly, he hated democracy so much that he also included the Finnish parliament in his list of targets. He also stated that he is going to shoot alcoholics or a mall, but his final decision is his school, as it is easily publicized. 6 months before the massacre, theamazingatheist, who is a villain himself posted a video regarding kids who admired Columbine killers are dangerous and his list of names included Auvinen's Youtube username. After the massacre, the amazingatheistTJ again posted another video about his vindication regarding his prediction that people who admired Columbine are potential killers. Less than a year later, Auvinen's friend, whom he had met online, Matti Saari, whom he had played Battlefield with, committed another school shooting, this time in Kauhajoki. He also bought his gun from the same shop where Auvinen bought his SIG Sauer Mosquito. The total war against humanity (manifesto) Hate, Im so full of it and I love it. That is one thing I really love. Some time ago, I used to believe in humanity and I wanted to live a long and happy life… but then I woke up. I started to think deeper and realized things. But it was not easy to become existential… knowing as much as I know has made me unhappy, frustrated and angry. I just can’t be happy in the society or the reality I live. Due to long process of existential thinking, observing the society I live and some other things happened in my life… I have come to the point where I feel nothing but hate against humanity and human race. Life is just a meaningless coincidence… result of long process of evolution and many several factors, causes and effects. However, life is also something that an individual wants and determines it to be. And I’m the dictator and god of my own life. And me, I have chosen my way. I am prepared to fight and die for my cause. I, as a natural selector, will eliminate all who I see unfit, disgraces of human race and failures of natural selection. You might ask yourselves, why did I do this and what do I want. Well, most of you are too arrogant and closed-minded to understand… You will proprably say me that I am “insane”, “crazy”, “psychopath”, “criminal” or crap like that. No, the truth is that I am just an animal, a human, an individual, a dissident. I have had enough. I don’t want to be part of this f*cked up society. Like some other wise people have said in the past, human race is not worth fighting for or saving… only worth killing. But… When my enemies will run and hide in fear when mentioning my name… When the gangsters of the corrupted governments have been shot in the streets… When the rule of idioracy and the democratic system has been replaced with justice… When intelligent people are finally free and rule the society instead of the idiocratic rule of majority… In that great day of deliverance, you will know what I want. Long live the revolution… revolution against the system, which enslaves not only the majority of weak-minded masses but also the small minority of strong-minded and intelligent individuals! If we want to live in a different world, we must act. We must rise against the enslaving, corrupted and totalitarian regimes and overthrow the tyrants, gangsters and the rule of idiocracy. I can’t alone change much but hopefully my actions will inspire all the intelligent people of the world and start some sort of revolution against the current systems. The system discriminating naturality and justice, is my enemy. The people living in the world of delusion and supporting this system are my enemies. I am ready to die for a cause I know is right, just and true… even if I would lose or the battle would be only remembered as evil… I will rather fight and die than live a long and unhappy life. And remember that this is my war, my ideas and my plans. Don’t blame anyone else for my actions than myself. Don’t blame my parents or my friends. I told nobody about my plans and I always kept them inside my mind only. Don’t blame the movies I see, the music I hear, the games I play or the books I read. No, they had nothing to do with this. This is my war: one man war against humanity, governments and weak-minded masses of the world! No mercy for the scum of the earth! HUMANITY IS OVERRATED! It’s time to put NATURAL SELECTION & SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST back on tracks! Humanity is Overrated Justice renders to everyone his due. - Pekka-Eric Auvinen (aka NaturalSelector89, Natural Selector, Sturmgeist89 and Sturmgeist). I also use pseydonym Eric von Auffoin internationally. Media I Knew This Would Happen|Theamazingatheist ranting about the massacre Category:Social Darwinist Category:Arsonist Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Anti-Religious Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Genocidal Villain Category:Destroyer Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Notoriety Seeker Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Natalists Category:Outright Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:School Shooters Category:Modern Villains Category:Cynics Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Completely Insane Category:Died in disgrace Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Murderer Category:Communists